


when pigs fly

by perksofbeingabooknerd



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksofbeingabooknerd/pseuds/perksofbeingabooknerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Hero get into a silly argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when pigs fly

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: set several years into the future

Hero couldn't believe they were having this argument. AGAIN.

"Honestly, John, this isn't even a thing we should be arguing about," she huffed. "I never thought I'd say this, but we're being almost as bad as Bea and Ben right now."

"You're just miffed because I'm right and you know it." John smirked at her.

Hero threw her hands up, exasperated. "No! You're wrong and I'm right. Olives do not have pits. They are pit-less!" 

John just stared at her, trying to keep a straight face. Hero stared right back, her mouth set in a straight line. She was determined to win this argument.

"Hero."

"John."

His eyebrows knit together in frustration. "Olives have pits. It's like, a law of nature or something. Ask anyone."

"I don't have to, because I know you're wrong!"

"Hero, love, it's true. I can prove it to you."

Hero shook her head. "I refuse to believe it. Olives will have pits in them when pigs fly."

John just laughed, amused at his stubborn but endearing girlfriend.

* * *

It was two days later when he announced he had something for Hero. He walked into their room with both hands behind his back and a mischievous look in his eyes.

"You got something for me?" She shot him a grateful smile.

"Eh, just a little something," John said, grinning.

"Well, what is it?"

"Close your eyes, I want it to be a surprise!"

Hero obliged and waited eagerly.

John drew both hands out from behind his back and placed his gift in Hero's hands.

"Feels light," she commented. 

"You can open them now."

Hero's eyes flew open to gaze at the object in her hands. She looked up at John, confused. "It's a stuffed pig with wings."

"Yes," he answered. "Olives do have pits in them, therefore pigs can fly. See, there are wings and-"

"You little shit!"

John just laughed and laughed and laughed, and despite her annoyance, Hero couldn't help but laugh along with him. Her boyfriend could be ridiculous at times, and she could be a bit stubborn like her cousin, but in the end, they both adored each other. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is a bit crap, it's half past midnight and i'm exhausted so i hope the characterization and stuff makes sense. and yes i know they're arguing like ben and bea do, oops. 
> 
> hope you guys like it!


End file.
